yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Magician of the Forest
The Black Magician of the Forest (森の黒魔法使い Mori no Kuro Mahōtsukai) is a fairy tale book owned by Luna in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. Leo bought it in the past using the money they earned with Turbo Duels, to give it to Luna as a present. When the miasma of the Duel Dragon takes over Luna, she "enters" in the world of this fairy tale, having the illusion of the characters and story being real. Story Old lady and wizard.png | Once upon a time, there was a dark wizard in a country, as well as the cleverest old lady in the country. Wizard becomes dragon.png | The bad dark wizard transformed into a wicked dragon, harming the villagers, casting curses on whoever he saw, doing nothing but evil deeds. King orders to punish the wizard.png | The enraged king ordered the old lady to punish the dark wizard. Old lady and scarecrow.png | "I understand. But, I have a wish.", said the old lady. That wish is to go with a broken scarecrow. Scarecrow promisses to the sun.png | "I will punish the dark wizard. I will bare his curse", the broken scarecrow sweared to the morning sun. So, the two of them went to the forest, where the dark wizard resided. The lady and scarecrow go after the wizard.png | When the sunset painted the sky red, they arrived at the dark wizard's house. Scarecrow asks.png | The broken scarecrow asked, "The dark wizard can transform into a wicked dragon. How are we supposed to punish him?" The old lady said, "We can defeat him as long as we work together!". The old lady yells.png | The old lady shouted, "Dark wizard, if you continue to do bad things, I am going to eat you!". The monster's shadow.png | The dark wizard was scared and ran outside, horrified at seeing a giant shadow of a monster. The wizard is tied up.png | "Ah...", the trembling dark wizard got tied up by the old lady. The scarecrow's shadow.png | The true face of the monster's shadow was the broken scarecrow standing on the roof. The wizard pleads.png | The dark wizard pleaded as he was crying, "I won't do bad things anymore. If you want to unlift the curse, reverting back to who you were, just have a shower of the sunrise's sunlight, and the curse will be removed." The scarecrow prays.png | Under the morning sun, the broken scarecrow prayed to the sun. Scarecrow becomes a prince.png | The broken scarecrow became a handsome prince. "My wish finally came true!" The prince hugs the lady.png | The prince thanked the old lady as he embraced her. Old lady becomes young.png | The old lady in the arms of the prince became a young maiden. "I was cursed to become an old lady. To unlift the curse, I must hug with a prince". The prince and the lady's marriage.png | Then, the prince and the maiden rescued by the prince lived happily ever after upon the wish of the king. Comparisons When Luna is taken over by the Duel Dragon's miasma, she starts to believe that she is the old lady of the story, her brother Leo the broken scarecrow, Yusei the black magician (and "Stardust Spark Dragon" to be the dragon the magician becomes), and Goodwin the king. References Category:Books